


love like the movies

by honeybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, No Angst, Romance, Stargazing, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliches, kai thinks romance is dead and yeonjun decides to turn their life into a rom-com, pls consider calling ur dentist after this, theyre so in love its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeomgyu/pseuds/honeybeomgyu
Summary: “It’s just, like, nobody has a romantic bone in their body anymore! What happened to playing songs outside windows? Handmade cards for Valentine’s Day? Dancing in the rain? What happened?"(or, kai thinks romance is dead, and yeonjun thinks that's bullshit)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	love like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this [event](https://twitter.com/miintaexty/status/1339192676051140609?s=20) so i hope you enjoy it!

“Romance is dead,”

Kai’s pouty declaration was made on the couch, his head resting on Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun took a look at their linked hands, the way their legs were tangled together (and their matching socks), the rom-com playing on the TV. 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you talking about?” Yeonjun asked, stopping his fingers where they’d been carding through Kai’s hair. “We’re romantic all the time! We  _ just _ had a romantic, candle-lit dinner,”

Kai smiled sheepishly, sitting up a bit straighter so he could look at Yeonjun. “Hyung, I love you, but takeout on plastic plates is  _ not _ romantic,”

“It could be,”

“Us needing to use scented candles that we stole from Soobin-hyung doesn’t make it candle-lit, it makes us broke,”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “I think it was romantic,”

“You’re flirty, not romantic,” Kai replied, nudging Yeonjun so he could settle back on his chest. Yeonjun wouldn’t budge.

“No cuddles until you explain why you think romance is dead.”

Kai sighed, scratching his cheek before speaking. “It’s just, like, nobody has a romantic bone in their body anymore!” He threw up his hands in exasperation, fully pulling away from Yeonjun and facing towards him. “What happened to playing songs outside windows? Handmade cards for Valentine’s Day? Dancing in the rain? What  _ happened _ ?

“Now it’s all Tinder and kissing on the first date, getting a divorce...nobody ever goes ice skating or watches movies anymore. I love you, hyung, and don’t think I don’t, but...I just wish life were a little more like the movies, you know?” Kai finished his rant with an upset smile, picking at a bit of fuzz on his pants to avoid looking at Yeonjun. 

“You...want me to be cheesy?”

“ _ Romantic _ ,” Kai corrected. 

Yeonjun chuckled, pulling Kai back to sit with him. “It’s cheesy. But hey, if you want a romance movie…” he trailed off. 

“What is it? Hyung,” Kai whined, “Tell me,”

Yeonjun only chuckled more, pressing a kiss to Kai’s soft hair and squeezing him tighter. “You’ll see, baby,”

If Kai wanted  c̶h̶e̶e̶s̶y̶ romantic dates, he was getting romantic dates. 

* * *

“Stop here,”

“Hyung, what? No. It’s raining.” Kai took Yeonjun’s sleeve, trying to pull him to keep walking. “I don't have an umbrella,”

Yeonjun ignored his protests, using their joined hands to spin Kai closer to him, pressing their chests together and placing a hand on his waist. “Let’s dance,”

Kai giggled, hesitant. He laced their fingers together and allowed himself to be pulled closer. “We’re going to slip,”

A raindrop made its way down Yeonjun’s spine, the feeling and temperature making him shiver. “No we won't,” he said, “I'll catch you,”

Though obviously still skeptical, Kai smiled and leaned into Yeonjun’s body, following his movements as the rain fell harder. It was starting to get cold enough that Kai was sniffling, soaked to the bone and trying to press closer to Yeonjun for warmth. 

There wasn't any music playing, they danced to the soft sound of Yeonjun’s singing. Kai closed his eyes and rested his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a content hum. The feeling of Yeonjun’s hand on his waist was the only warmth Kai could feel in the rain. 

Discreetly, he wiped his runny nose on Yeonjun’s shoulder. The rain was pounding so hard, Kai could feel Yeonjun’s voice more than he could hear it. In the distance, they heard someone screaming about their papers getting wet. 

“Poor kid. Their paper’s gone forever now,” Yeonjun chuckled. He never stopped their gentle swaying. 

“I think that was Beomgyu-hyung,”

Yeonjun pulled back, rain-streaked smile brightening his face. “RIP to him, then,” he said, “Wanna dance a little faster?”

Kai nodded, moving his other hand to grasp Yeonjun’s. He laughed as Yeonjun spun them both around, shouting the lyrics to some song he’d only heard in passing. They were alone in the courtyard, laughing and shivering and holding hands. Yeonjun went into a series of twirls around Kai, attempting little winks between each spin. 

“Want me to spin you next?” Yeonjun panted, suddenly right next to Kai. 

“Go ahead,”

It took two spins for Kai to lose balance, shoe slipping across the pavement and sending him tumbling down. He let out a little  _ oof _ at the impact, his phone skittering out of his pocket and across the pathway to the grass. Yeonjun was there in a flash, kneeling beside him and holding his hands gently. 

“Are you okay?”

Kai looked up at him, face breaking out into a smile. “I'm fine, hyung. My butt kinda hurts,”

Yeonjun helped him up. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“...Hyung, what?”

“Nothing.” Yeonjun picked up Kai’s phone and handed it to him. “Should we go home?”

“Yeah, just one more thing,” Kai replied, stepping forward. “To complete the romantic experience, of course,”

Yeonjun pulled Kai down into a kiss without him even needing to say anything. Kai moved his hands to Yeonjun’s hips, pulling him closer. Yeonjun laughed into the kiss, pulling away when one of Kai’s wet curls flopped onto his cheek. 

“Cheesy enough?” Yeonjun asked, raising an eyebrow. Kai rolled his eyes, shaking his head violently to get the water out. 

“Stop- Stop it! Kai! I'm getting all wet!”

“It's not me, it's the rain! It's punishing you for calling it cheesy!”

Yeonjun wasted no time chasing after Kai, kicking up puddles as they both raced home. Sopping wet and freezing cold, Yeonjun would consider this Romantic Encounter a success. 

* * *

“We’re going to get arrested,”

“We aren't. I asked Taehyun for his car, this is borrowing,”

“...Are you going to murder me?”

“What? No, Kai, it's a surprise,”

Kai clearly wasn't sure what kind of surprise could take place this far away from the city besides being murdered and having his body hidden in the forest. He rested his head against the window, looking out as the metal barrier of the highway gave into fields and hills. 

“The stars are pretty tonight,” he sighed. He felt the car slow down and turn, the asphalt fading into a dirt road bumpy enough that his head started bumping against the window. 

Yeonjun stopped the car and turned towards him, eyes bright. “You do?”

“Yeah…?” Kai was confused why Yeonjun seemed  _ so _ excited. 

“Get out of the car.” Yeonjun turned the keys, put them in his pocket, and promptly opened his door and left. Kai scrambled to unbuckle his seat and open his door. 

He found Yeonjun laying down a blanket on top of the grass, flattening out the corners. He turned to Kai, moonlight bouncing off his eyes. “Sit, sit,”

“Hyung...what are we doing?” 

Yeonjun immediately latched on to Kai when he sat down, pressing a little kiss to his jaw before laying both of them down. “Stargazing, duh,”

Yeonjun, despite planning this whole date, wasn't looking at the stars. He was watching the way Kai’s eyes reflected the glittering stars, the way he smiled and pointed out things that Yeonjun wasn't bothering to pay attention to. 

Kai was so pretty. In sunlight, in moonlight, in starlight. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn't think stargazing was cliche and overrated. He would  _ also _ be lying if he said he didn't think taking Kai on this date was worth it. 

“Whoa, look at that one! It’s so pretty!” Kai pointed to a star. Yeonjun tried to follow his finger, but got distracted by his pretty face almost immediately. 

_ I'm so in love with you _ . “You're prettier,”

Kai blushed, Yeonjun could just make it out through the lighting. “That's so cheesy, hyung,”

Yeonjun just shrugged and snuggled deeper into Kai’s chest, hearing him giggle from above. “I'm sleepy, okay?”

“Mm, okay.” Kai laced his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair. “You can sleep, I’ll wake you up when I'm ready to go back,”

“I don't want to miss how you look when we’re like this,”

“Then let's do this again soon. Preferably when you're well rested, so you can stare at me like a creep all night,”

“I'm not-” Yeonjun cut himself off with a yawn. “I'm not being creepy. I'm just in love with you,”

Kai didn't say anything for a moment, grabbing Yeonjun’s leg and lifting it around his waist instead. “So you're warm,” he explained gently. “I love you a lot, you know that?”

“I do,”

“I love that you think this is stupid but you're still doing it for me. You're so lovely, hyung,”

No reply. 

“Hyung?” Kai looked down and saw Yeonjun asleep, drooling softly on his shirt.  _ Pretty _ …

Yeonjun was unconscious for most of the date. But if the happy, tired expression on Kai’s face when he woke Yeonjun up to leave (or the content hums he made while sleeping on the way home) were anything to go by, it was a success. 

* * *

The next cliche date was a bit more difficult. Yeonjun had a total of sixty-two alarms set so he would be awake and ready to get a sleepy Kai out of bed and keep him awake and upright on the window sill. 

When they'd first moved to this apartment, both boys had been excited at the massive window taking up most of their living room wall. It had a big ledge beneath it, and drawers in the wall where they kept things like blankets and sheets. Kai had ‘borrowed’ (stolen) some plants from Soobin’s house to decorate. 

(Don't tell him, but Soobin had snuck in one night and stolen the plants back. Yeonjun helped him quietly replace them with plastic plants so Kai wouldn't be crushed when they died.)

Yeonjun took naps there often. It was his favorite place in the whole house, besides Kai’s arms, and he knew how breathtaking the sun looked disappearing over the tops of buildings at night.

He could only imagine what it looked like coming back up. And what was chees-  _ more romantic _ than watching the sun come up with your boyfriend?

Yeonjun woke Kai up by kicking open the door, jumping on top of him, and peppering his face with kisses. Kai groaned, stretching his arms before sleepily cracking an eye open to look at him. 

“It’s dark out, babe, what do you want?” He asked. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn't love how deep and rough Kai’s voice was in the morning. 

“Let's watch the sunrise,”

“Now?”

“C’mon, I made us coffee,”

Yeonjun pulled back the covers, exposing Kai to the cold air of their bedroom. They were in matching pajama pants that one of Kai’s sisters had given them for Christmas a few years back. He moved himself off Kai’s legs so the younger would be able to roll out of bed. 

Yeonjun watched lovingly as Kai stumbled out to the living room, plopping himself on the window sill and slowly sipping his coffee. Or, Yeonjun’s coffee. They had the same coffee order. 

“Hyung, it’s coming up,” Kai called. Yeonjun hurried over from where he had been fetching his coffee (originally meant for Kai). He settled himself right next to Kai, lacing their fingers together and pressing his face up against the window. 

It was beautiful and bright. Shades of purple and orange streaked across the sky, painting the blank canvas the stars left behind. The sun hurt to look at, but the sky itself was beautiful. 

Yeonjun turned his face to see Kai already looking at him. He laughed, gently, asking, “What?”

“Nothing,” Kai sighed, “You're just...the best,”

Yeonjun scooted closer, moving his face closer to Kai’s. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kai breathed. “Yeah, I love you. And you look stunning this morning,”

He lowered himself into a gentle kiss, hands abandoning his coffee cup to hold Yeonjun’s face softly. “I love you so much,”

Yeonjun smiled into their next kiss. “I love you too,”

(Later, after both of them had taken a nap and gotten dressed, Kai walked up behind Yeonjun and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into Yeonjun’s neck, pressing kisses right below his ear. 

  
“You know, maybe romance  _ isn’t _ dead,”)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/soobinsalsa)


End file.
